


Because sometimes it's not all pain

by RyanReta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, And I wanted to write something that didn't make me feel miserable, And it's super late/early, Bad Dreams, It's my birthday today, M/M, Nightmares, No time for Angst, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanReta/pseuds/RyanReta
Summary: Tony wakes up from the worst nightmare ever.





	Because sometimes it's not all pain

**Author's Note:**

> I was born 20 years ago on August 12th , and because I can't sleep im just winging it and writing something that isn't super depressing. 
> 
> Side note, I've actually only watched Civil War once, and I'm too tired to look for the scene so excuse anything out of place.

"He was my friend" 

"So was I"

_

The punches flew, metal striking metal repeatedly. There was no emotion beyond rage to be felt. 

Soon the battle wore him down, even with a super powered suit, two super enhanced soldiers were proving to be too much. 

His helmet is knocked off, and he's thrown to the ground. Steve lunges at him, holding him down at the waist, the suit has lost too much power, he can't knock him off. 

He freezes as he sees Steve lift the shield, his intention apparent. 

With his last strength, Tony lifts his hands to cover his neck and face. 

Time seems to slow done, coming to a stop the second the vibranium shatters the sapphire crystal covering the arc reactor. 

_

"Tony wake up!" that voice... It's... It's Steve! 

Tony is startled awake, it's so sudden, he jerks roughly and falls out of bed. He's confused. Just a second ago Steve has ready to kill him for Barnes' sake, but right now, Steve looks terrified, unsure of Tony's current situation. 

"Steve... What's... What's going on?" Tony asks nervously. 

Steve got out of bed and sat on the floor next to Tony, putting his arm around Tony's shoulder and pulling him close. 

"It's OK, calm down, it was just a dream, just very bad dream as far as I could tell." Steve ran his fingers through his husband's hair, it always helped soothe him during situations like this. 

"It was... It was horrible... You and I, we, were fighting... And then..." Tony trails off, hesitating a bit before telling Steve more about the dream

"You... You tried to kill me..." 

Steve stared at him in shock, his mouth agape. His shocked expresión quickly turned confused. 

"I, I tried to... Oh my God..." 

Steve held Tony close, pressing they're bodies together. Tony sighed in relief at the familiar warm feeling. It helped clear his mind from the godawful scenario his mind had made up. 

"Tony, I love you so much, I promise you, that I would never do anything to ever hurt you, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, even if it was just a dream." 

Steve pressed his lips to his husband's, the kiss was soft and full of love, relief washed over Tony, this was real, and he knew that real Steve would never do anything to harm him. 

"Dad? Pops? What's wrong? I heard something fall, are you OK?" 

Their son Peter stood their door, he stared at his parents quizzically, wondering what had caused the sudden loud thud. 

"Nothing to worry about Peter, daddy just had a bit of a nightmare, it's OK" 

"Dad, you look pretty shaken up, happened?" Peter asked as he walked towards his parents and sat on the floor in front of them. 

"It's... It was bad... But I'm OK now, it was just a dream. A really, really bad dream." Tony found it best to spare Peter of any details beyond that. 

"OK dad -yawn- unhh, can I just stay here with you two tonight? I'm really tired." 

"Sure Peter. Come on, help me get your dad into bed."   
Tony didn't protest when Steve lifted him up bridal style and placed him in the middle of the bed. Peter took care of moving the covers and getting a few more pillows from the closet. 

Steve laid down next to his husband, Peter resting on Tony's other side.

Steve pulled the covers over the three of them, and cuddled close to Tony. 

"Good night dad, good night pops" 

"Good night Peter" they said together

Tony held Steve close, and whispered. 

"Steve, darling, I love you" 

"Tony, sweetheart, I love you too." 

They all dozed off in a matter of minutes. 

Tony's sleep was peaceful for the the rest of the night, the terrible nightmare being pushed to the back of his mind. 

Everything was okay, and nothing hurt 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look Steve isn't a total s.o.b. in this :V I love Steve but he's so problematic, but that's why fanfic is a thing  
> And I adore Tony with every fiber of my being and I am a lot of being so I love him a lot and I needed him to not be extraordinarily miserable. 
> 
> It's 9 am I'm gonna sleep now
> 
> Side note, orignal plan was to have an Au Robert, Chris and Tom but I just wanted to get this out and I didn't want it to be confusing, although maybe it is confusing but I'm not lucid enough to tell :3


End file.
